ce dont vous avez besoin pour faire chanter Rogue
by grumpf-le-ptit-l'ours
Summary: One shot. Une facette insoupsonée de Severus Rogue mise au grand jour...


Rogue fusilla Harry du regard tandis qu'il lançait de sa voix suave et doucereuse :

« Monsieur Potter vous venez de faire perdre encore vingt points à votre maison grâce à votre…remarquable don pour l'insolence »

Harry lui renvoya un regard féroce mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Gryffondor avait perdu cinquante points depuis le début de la journée, c'était à dire en une heure. Harry haïssait ce type partial et arbitraire. Il était convaincu qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne et qu'il en était de toute façon incapable. D'humain, il n'avait que l'apparence.

Harry observa Rogue rôder entre les tables, lançant comme à son habitude des commentaires désobligeants à chacun. Mais là, aujourd'hui, il devait avoir pour but de battre un record personnel. Harry avait tout bonnement envie de l'empaler. Lorsqu'il s'en prit à Neville une fois de plus, Harry dû faire quelque chose pour extérioriser ses sentiments. Arrachant un parchemin il dessina un chibi de Rogue ensanglanté et l'anima d'un sortilège. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il dressa ensuite une liste de tortures à infliger à l'horrible vautour noir.

« Le jeter dans une fosse à serpents

Tester toutes les potions disponibles dans son labo sur lui

Lui jeter un doloris permanent

Décorer son bureau comme celui d'ombrage

Lui faire prendre un bain de force

Lui donner la fessée au beau milieu de la grande salle

Lui faire tester les pousse-rikiki des jumeaux

Teinter sa robe en rouge et or

… »

A ce moment là, la potion d'Harry qu'il avait complètement oubliée sur son feu avait tourné couleur vomi, déborda, et se déversa sur la magnifique robe noir de Rogue qui avait surgi devant lui par surprise, comme toujours. Harry remarqua alors avec soulagement que son parchemin était lui aussi imbibé du liquide nauséabond, et était ainsi devenu illisible.

« POTTER ! Retenue ce soir à 19h !! » rugit Rogue au moment même où sonnait la fin du cours. Harry plia bagages et fila sans demander son reste.

_Cachots de Poudlard, 20h15_

Harry suait sang et eau depuis plus d'une heure, ses mains étaient rouges et gonflées, ses ongles noirs de crasse, et son visage déformé de rage contenue face aux sarcasmes de Rogue. Ce monstre, ce vampire, cet être maléfique sans une once de bienveillance…rahh, il en aurait pleuré de rage. Severus Rogue rangea son paquet de copies et congédia Harry.

« Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue Potter. » lui lança-t-il avec un regard polaire.

Harry sortit en claquant la porte. Severus s'autorisa alors un sourire, chose qu'il s'interdisait formellement entre 8h et 20h depuis ses débuts dans l'enseignement (ou plutôt « l'ensaignement », songea-t-il alors que son sourire s'étirait un peu plus.

Il quitta son bureau et s'enferma dans ses appartements. Il se précipita alors dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, enfin, sur le corps reposant dedans…

« Coucou toi » susurra-t-il à son oreille. Il lui caressa la joue, posa ses cheveux gras sur son ventre et déposa un baiser baveux sur son nombril. Il se déshabilla rapidement, remettant comme tous les jours sa douche au lendemain, depuis environ…une semaine ? Une fois en caleçon (propre de deux jours), il se glissa sous les draps en soupirant d'aise. Il attira le corps contre son torse, caressant distraitement son cou. Il commença à lui raconter sa journée tout en l'embrassant de temps à autre, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il parla d'Harry.

« Oui je sais que t'aimes pas quand je te parle de lui mon cœur. Faux pas être jaloux, c'est toi que j'aime depuis toujours, tu le sais… »

Il resta longtemps silencieux, pensant à Harry avec agacement. Pourtant le garçon avait une certaine grâce…la même que celle de sa mère…

« Allez, on éteint mon amour ? demanda-t-il, le regard empli de câlinerie. »

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, Harry, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, avait l'impression que quelqu'un pensait à lui, sans savoir qui, ce qui l'agaçait. Il repensa à Rogue, et doutait toujours, bien à tort d'ailleurs que la terreur des cachots puisse être tendre avec quelqu'un.

Pendant ce temps, Severus, après avoir éteint les lumières, remontait affectueusement les couvertures sur les épaules de son cher ours en peluche.


End file.
